The incident
by Chowatron
Summary: A problem arose though hybrids were a pipe dream, the type of stuff you read on internet forums.  A solution was then found in a long term treatment, after is was proven to work the project went large scale and things got...bad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey everyone, I would like to humbly welcome to my first Pokémon fanfic. Just to let everyone know this is a hybrid/Pokémon fic.**

"So you want to know about the incident? What research went on there? If they're any other survivors that can help you recover the secrets. You should forget It there is only one, Thomas Becker, that's me. I'm not what you would call a nice person but what happened at the Latrus labs should never be done. That look…your not going to give it up is you? Guess I'm going to have tell, you're not going to let me out otherwise. Fine I'll start from the very beginning of my story. It was 6 and a bit years back, I was 22…"

Thomas shifted in his chair a little as he waited in his office for the news. He worked in the security department of a medical research company that was founded and based in Hoenn. It mainly worked on contracts so they had to cater for whatever they needed, this led to them having experts on both human and Pokémon anatomy. Thomas's job in security wasn't really important or entertaining, keeping locks up to date and browsing security footage were the highlights. Hopefully that was going to end soon there was an opening in the independent research area, this would be more interesting and active as actual guard watch duty was required. The door to Thomas's office opened and a woman walked in, Thomas put down the paper weight he was fiddling with and asked "So am I getting transferred?"

"_I didn't get the job that I had applied for I got something better; I managed to get a position as an overseer. I took the offer because it was in administration. In the end I turned out to be doing a different kind of overseeing."_

Thomas looked down at the tread mill he was running on, and then to his watch. He had five more minutes of the endurance test left. Thomas actually quite enjoyed his physical check ups, it always feels good when an expert tells you that you have a good psyche. The whole testing seemed a little bit needless, he had passed a physical four months back and it wasn't as though he was moving into a more active position. Regardless of his doubts he performed to his standard and was dismissed as fit for work.

As he exited the building Thomas was greeted by the city known as Slateport. He had the rest of the morning to just sightsee as he would not be picked up from his hotel until eleven the following morning. Deciding that he wasn't suited to lounging on the beach, he settled for a walk along the promenade. Why get sand and grit in your shoes when you can get the same view without? The promenade was better anyway, there are always people, locals, families and couples, some of them have Pokémon with them whilst others are feeding the wingull that have made themselves at home. Thomas walked for a while to the less populated part of the beachfront and began to lean arms crossed on the railing. He was contemplating his new job, thinking of the unknowns caused anxiety but Thomas found it difficult to dispel the thoughts.

"The sea, does it not just instil strong emotions in you?" Thomas pulled a stray black hair from his mouth and turned to face the female voice.

"You appreciate it also, I see." Thomas ran a look over the women. Quite tall, only maybe and inch shorter than himself. Straight brown hair reaching down to her shoulders, practical but still attractive. A black T-shirt with "[insert witty comment here]" written in a white text and block caps.

"Yeah, don't see enough where I'm from." The women commented, she seemed to be taking in him with the same detail he had.

"Near the equator?" Thomas guessed before moving onto a more important question. "So brings a nice girl like you to a guy like me?"

"Closer actually, Orre. And you're standing in my spot. I come out here every so often to release stress." Nice voice, Thomas could not help thinking.

"Anything you want to take out on a stranger?"

"It's just anxiety, new job." She explained. Thomas could empathise with that. "But thanks anyway…" The women stalled gesturing for Thomas to introduce himself.

"Thomas, and what may I call you?" Thomas outstretched a hand.

"Call me Lydia." Lydia took the hand a shook it. "You have Pokémon, and so do I." She stated.

"oh no, I'm no trainer… "Thomas was cut short by Lydia, "C'mon it will be fun"

"OK, I'll try it." Thomas reached for a Pokéball. "time for a battle Xatu." He said releasing the lock mechanism. The bird stretched its' white wings before readying itself.

"_by the way I lost, we aren't…we were not extremely competitive. As for me and Lydia, I'm not going to bore you with the details suffice to say, we laughed, we cried, it was great. I'm going to fast forward to my arrival to the island now that OK?"_

**A/N so here we have it, the first chapter of a noobs first Pokémon fic. Please let me know what you think. Good, bad or plain sucky. If it is one of the latter two please say why instead of a LULZ U LEIK TEH SUX review. See you soon my hopeful fans!**


	2. Arrival

"_The boat was a lot easier on they eyes, I was expecting it to be traveling on an industrial freighter filled with supplies for the island. But at the docks there it was a company yacht, had to share with three other people, four if you include the…pilot? Helmsmen? How I got where I did is irrelevant, matters where I ended up."_

Thomas ascended to the deck in time to see the destination come into view, a large structure built on top of an equally large island. From what he could see the concrete and glass was dominant. If Thomas recalled what he had heard correctly there were three docks across the island and they would be docking in the second.

A man a few years older than Thomas walked up him. He was taller than Thomas and had some stubble left unshaven. The man eyed the building before saying, "Makes you wonder what evil things they do in place like this, far from the eye."

Thomas stared at the man for a second before saying, "Don't jinx it Andrew." Thomas replied bringing his hand to the back of his neck to feel the erect hairs. Erect in fear, fear of the things his mind had conjured when planted with that thought. Bringing his hand away after forging a scratch, Thomas recomposed himself to make his reply, "'sides corporations are evil right in front of us and no one seems to care."

Andrew smiled at the reaction to the seed he had planted before replying, "So…what did you hold against successful businesses? Must be a story to tell there."

Thomas stretched his neck to left and back before relying, "My parents story really. They ran a store, small local place, turned in more than enough profit to be comfortable. Long story short, we were forced away by a chain store. The whole thing set my views firmly."

"Valid reason, I guess."

"_Side tracking again, don't worry I know. It just doesn't feel right to me to leave people out…Ok, I'm focused now. So at the docks…"_

The boat was securely put in place and a bridge deployed, this made the boat safe to exit. As the people offloaded they were personally greeted by name by an aged man. Despite seeming at least fifty his face had plenty of energy left in it. Thomas could also see the outline of some semi-toned muscles underneath the white dress shirt he wore as he shook hands with the man.

"Thomas Becker, correct? The names Christopher Darley and I welcome you to your new position. And let us hope you can live up to your predecessor." Christopher then turned his attention to all of the new arrivals

"Hello everyone, I'm here to make you integrate smoothly. If you would follow me I'll show you to your accommodation. You're to wait there until I collect you for an individual tour." Christopher turned and began walking everyone followed close behind.

"_The accommodation was definitely comfortable, for me at least. It was about same size as the apartment I was living in before, more than likely larger. There was a hi-grade computer and quality double bed. Someone made quite an investment to make me comfortable, I would say they got a return on their investment."_

Thomas lay sprawled out on the bed. He had a backpack full of casual clothes and other things. He pushed himself up and leaned over the edge of the bed. Unzipping a side pocket and pulling out a phone. He scrolled down until he came across the most recent addition and pressed call. He put the phone against his ear.

"Hi Thomas, can you make this quick? I don't have much time to talk."

"Hi Lydia, just checking to see how that job is working out for you." Thomas said whilst absentmindedly pacing the room.

"well I haven't been shown everything fully yet. First impressions though, nice place."

"Sounds like we're in the same ship, I'm waiting for some orientation tour now. Say what kind of job can a medical student get?" As Thomas finished his question he heard a knock on his door. "Listen. I've got go, chat to you later bye." Thomas said hurriedly as he hung up and opened the door to find Christopher.

"Shall we walk?" he said gesturing to the corridors with a sweep of his hand.

"_Must have spent the better part of an hour walking to Christopher's office, It was a mostly silent walk. We went the long way avoiding certain areas entirely. He didn't want reveal anything to a man he couldn't trust. That's why he sat me down and we had a nice chat." _

Christopher unlocked the door and walked into his office, Thomas followed. Taking his seat behind the desk and nodding to the one across from him. Thomas sat in the leather swivel chair, suppressing his impulse to spin.

"Tell me a little bit about yourself Thomas." Christopher said, powering up a laptop and typing a user domain.

"This an interview? I thought I already got the job." Thomas asked confused as to the purpose of the conversation.

"Oh but you have. Think of this as a get to know you session."

"OK, I'm native to Hoenn and was born in Lillycove city where my parents ran a store. The first Pokémon I owned was a zangoose. I went to collage and studied biology, defiantly my science. I joined a self defence class couple times a week, I guess I stood out as he forwarded my details to a few companies. Another thing, is that I'm part of a semi-competitive Airsoft team. That enough for you? I got more to tell."

"That's enough thanks. I've been looking up while you have been talking and, I've got something about you having a HNFA membership licence." Christopher said turning the laptop for Thomas to see.

"Hoenn National Firearms Association? I don't own one! It just pays to know how to." Thomas quickly replied. "I don't normally tell people about that. My family certainly wouldn't approve and some people might find me scary. Guns are cool in games and movies but in real life…guns kill people."

"That's understandable. I think I know you well enough now to show you what we do here. Follow me. I'll answer questions after you've seen." Christopher stated, logging off the laptop and walking out the room. Thomas feeling slightly confused followed. They walked through one of the doors that was they avoided on the walk to the office. The room was a CCTV viewing room. Thomas looked at the screen as Christopher brought up a full colour image of 'Subject Hold 04'.

What Thomas saw was surreal. A man with golden fur all over his body, fox like ears and set of nine flowing tails. The man looked like human but had clearly visible traits of a ninetails.

"_It goes without saying that I had a few questions at that point."_

**A/N It has been a long time coming but here is chapter two. It is still a bit prologue-ish but now it is over I can really get the ball rolling. I would also like to say thanks for reading this far and hope to see a review from you now and in the future.**


	3. Reveal

"I think," Thomas started assertively "you should tell me what's going on and where I fit into it." He then locked eyes with Christopher.

"I owe it to you. About a year ago we were approached in private by a government cover firm with an unusual request, finding a superior combat enhancer. A few ideas were tossed around before someone came up with what you just saw. It was a great idea, Pokémon have a vast array of abilities beyond that of a regular person or a competent soldier. As for your role, you have been chosen to take part in a scheme designed around making Latrus' leaders of tomorrow. Before security to you might have meant keeping people out. Now it is about keeping things in."

"But they're…just forget it." Thomas' head was a mess of thoughts. "Can we tour later? I need to get my head around this."

"Take as long as you need." Christopher pulled out a notebook, as well as a pen and scrawled something down before tearing out the page and handing it to Thomas. "I'll send a few files that might be of interest to you, might want to change the password also."

"_I browsed the files, all of them. What they seemed to be doing was amazing as far as scientific progress was concerned but, the ethics were defiantly questionable. I was taught not to question, and the ways a moral compass can weigh you down."_

Thomas was sat in front of his computer, having just logged on for to the intranet for the first time. Remembering what he was told he looked at his inbox to find a list of e-mails, all with attached files. Thomas clicked on the e-mail titled: Read First and opened the file: Regarding 'Pokémorphs'

_Many sources concerning 'Pokémorphs' agree that they are the result of humans playing God through genetic experimentation. This experimentation could sometimes be a simple experiment on egg cells, or a very painful process of replacing parts of a humans DNA with that of a pokémon and forcing the strands to bond and function. As the process continues, more DNA is altered in such a way, which is a very painful experience for the subject. This pain is not just limited to the injections of the gene altering chemicals and new DNA strands, it is most noticeably from the changes in the subject's physical body as the mutations start to take effect. This kind of pain is reported to be inhumane and the subjects have been known to lose some sense of identity and/or memory in the process because of the pain and genetic mutations altering its brain. _

_This preliminary testing is said to have been conducted by Team Rocket, a criminal organization originating from kanto that seeks to rule the world through the use of Pokémon as fighting machines. In fact, many stories put this group as the direct creators of 'Pokémorphs' through their genetic laboratories with the intention of using them as their new class of agents and strictly as fighting machines for their cause._

_Another theory for how 'Pokémorphs' can come into existence is one of pure evolution. Much in the way common ancestors of man and ape diverged to create these two different species, so too can common ancestors of, say, a Flareon and Flareon-Morph diverge but remain similar, to create two heads of the same coin, something alike yet not. 'Pokémorphs' can generally be assumed to have somewhat weaker abilities then their nonmorphic counterparts, but at the same time are far more adaptable due to their ability to use tools, making up for their weakened elemental/power state with adaptability and technology_

'_Pokemorphs' are also a subject of discussion on certain areas of the internet. Two of the more common topics are conspiracy theories and sexual fantasy. The content of forums and other websites are badly written and lack validity in a similar way to stories of paranormal activity._

Thomas, after reading through with intrigue closed the document and moved onto the next item: First contact, a title which indicated that 'they' were a different species.

"_To Thomas You will most likely want to see a_ '_Pokémorph' for yourself, maybe get a better idea of what you will be dealing with. Head down the corridor and take a left, keep going that way until you get to the end, there will be a keypad next to the door, the passcode is 5929. Inside you will find one of the less aggressive subjects, be on guard though they are known for being trouble."_

Thomas slowly rose from his chair. He was curious but also anxious as he left the room. The impersonal language used to describe 'Pokémorphs' irked him. Maybe after this encounter he would be enlightened he thought as he came to the door. He typed in the first three digits of the code, took a breath and straightened his back before entering the last digit.

Walking into the room Thomas felt a chill go through him, not nerves but an actual drop in temperature. Thomas noticed a woman sitting on a bed at the side of the room, her skin a ghostly white, save for a purple hue around her eyes and jaw. On top of her head were two icy protrusions.

"Well hello there." Thomas heard the women say.

"Name's Thomas. I'm just here to ask a few questions miss, if you don't mind." Thomas said

"Well," The women rose and walked within touching distance to Thomas "depends if you can do one thing for me first."

"That being?"

"Stand there and look cute some more." She said in a sultry voice, this brought a small smile Thomas's face.

"That enough?" Thomas asked, feeling awkward from the attention.

"Sure." She said wrapping an arm around Thomas's waist and pulled him close. "My parents met like this."

"So your mother was a 'Pokémorph' as well?"

"Yeah, Froslass, like me."

"And she made an advance on a stranger?" Thomas queried, his temperature rising despite the cool temperature of the room.

"My name is Sasha, yours is Thomas, and we're not strangers." Sasha giggled, making an advance on the belt Thomas was wearing.

"_It was actually a very useful trip. It helped me come to terms with it all. A morally educated person would see the issue and complain, right? So the answer to that was to re-educate. I can say without doubt that Christopher that he was the best teacher I've had in my life. He could just talk about anything and people would listen."_


End file.
